


A lover scorned

by C4TE2209



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4TE2209/pseuds/C4TE2209
Summary: A poem about a scorned lover





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in March last year in memory of a family friend and it's been sitting in my notes long enough enjoy

Where was your heart when you said we'd be together. 

Where was your heart when you swore it would be forever

Why did you hurt me why did you lie did you even know that I stayed up and cried 

I loved you I cherished you I gave you the time of day 

But then you took my mind and threw it into disarray 

Now that I'm gone what do you have to say 

Will you finally confess that you threw my heart away 

Ever since we wed I played my part 

But now that I am gone I hope YOU will fall apart


End file.
